


Not Allowed

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, That Time Thatch Got Shanked By Blackbeard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Marco needs Thatch to heal. Hereallyneeds Thatch to not die.
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Not Sorry
> 
> Whumptober Theme: INTO THE UNKNOWN  
> Prompt: Magical Healing

“Don’t die on me!” Marco shouts, shoving his fire into Thatch’s weakened – _dying –_ body. His brother’s breathing is jerky and uneven, and the person helping Marco hold Thatch down looks scared.

Rather, Marco would think they look scared if he had eyes for anyone other than the body in front of him.

“You can’t fucking die.” There’s something wrong – something _more_ wrong than just a vicious stab wound; Marco hasn’t placed it yet though.

There are multiple people around, and Marco doesn’t care, only snaps when someone tries to put their _bare hands in his patient_.

Someone got pecked, he thinks with a semi-hysterical laugh.

Someone got pecked for _daring_ to try and touch Thatch without properly washing up and putting on gloves. Not that Marco has any room to talk – he has been elbow deep in fire and Thatch’s insides for hours sans gloves or proper gear.

Thatch is stable, hours after Marco started pouring his flames into his brother. Stable enough for Marco to be forcibly shoved out of his own medical bay on strict orders from the head nurse to get some rest. Eat, shower, and sleep, and in whichever order he wanted as long as he did all of those before he stepped foot back into the medical bay.

Thatch will survive. Marco is going to make sure of that, even if he has to burn himself out to do so.


End file.
